


The Strange and The Familiar

by kt_anansi



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Accidental Voyeurism, Bellamy can be human too... don't worry., Bellamy is a wolf, Bellarke, But he is also Clarke's familiar, F/M, Familiars AU, Mild Goddess Influence (Artemis), So yeah, post-apocalyptic world, shapeshifter AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kt_anansi/pseuds/kt_anansi
Summary: Bellamy Blake is one of the last of a long line of Familiars living in a post-apocalyptic world. No humans have been seen in years, and the familiars now live as animals in the wild.However, when a vessel comes from the sky and several hundred humans file out, everything changes





	1. The Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of the humans are gone- there are only familiars, grounders and animals that have adapted to the radiation left roaming the post-apocalyptic sphere. Without Humans, Familiars can’t change forms- they can’t live out their true purpose. That purpose is to protect, serve and love their human. The one rule, you don’t fall in love with your human- you never fall in love with your human.

                             

 

Most of the humans are gone- there are only familiars, grounders and animals that have adapted to the radiation left roaming the post-apocalyptic sphere. Without Humans, Familiars can’t change forms- they can’t live out their true purpose. That purpose is to protect, serve and love their human. The one rule, you don’t fall in _love with_   _your human_ \- you never fall in love with your human. without humans, the familiars have taken over. It isn’t so bad- there is a semblance of order. They simply live in their animal form- mainly hunting and fishing, and finding shelter. Some even find mates within the community- other familiars that are born with the same animal form. Those that find one another, are lucky.  

Bellamy has Echo and his sister, Octavia. They are the last of the wolves, and they guard the forest- keeping The Great Atu safe. Atu is an ancient familiar- who, according to legend, survived The Great Fire. He also holds the power of the familiars in his grasp- without him, they have no powers, they will lose their human intelligence, their ability to shift, they will even lose their human souls. Being descended from the familiars that were touched by Artemis, their abilities lie in magic- in a force that they cannot understand.  

Bellamy was raised on stories of humans. His mother survived The Great Fire, and she had a human that she served after- that human was a grounder. The Commander, they say- the woman wielded great power and was able to protect them when a warring faction of grounders came to destroy their pack. Bellamy was just a pup when The commander sacrificed her life for them. She fought alongside Bellamy’s mother and Echo’s family with pride.  

Now, only three wolves were left- and they haven’t seen a human since that battle.  

That is until Bellamy sees it. One day, a large metal containment vessel comes from the sky. It surges down, breaks into pieces as it loses control. Shortly after it crashes, Bellamy and his sister watch as people- lots of people- walk out of the vessel. Bellamy senses his sister’s acknowledgment, yes there must be hundreds of them. They watch as children and mothers go exploring into the woods. Men walk over to the trees and cut them- more than likely for fire.  

Sensing that he ought to know, Bellamy goes to Atu, to tell him of this discovery. Atu, whose animal form is that of a large bear, is cautious. He fears that humans will hunt and accidentally kill familiars. He gives the order to kill anyone entering the woods with weapons. 

Echo and Octavia are happy to comply. Bellamy will do what he must to keep what little family he still has safe. And then he sees her. She is beautiful. Blonde hair and pale skin. The woman, fishes in the stream, and Bellamy can’t help it, he must stand by her and protect her. If Octavia or Echo saw that spear, they would pounce. He tells himself he will take care of her if she brings out a real weapon, or goes after a mammal.  

The woman fishes well past noon. After she catches and guts the fish, she stands by the water and begins to wash. Bellamy feels his mouth go dry, and he shivers from head to toe when she takes off her clothing- she is... Well, he’s never seen anyone like her. She dries in the sun and grabs something from her bag. Looking up, she makes eye contact with him. Upon seeing her crisp blue eyes, Bellamy isn't sure he can ever look away.   

The way she looks at him- it's in embarrassment, not fear.  

“What the hell are you doing?” she yells, as she rushes to turn around and cover herself, _“Who are you?”_

It’s then that Bellamy looks down and sees for himself- he's changed. In a panic, he looks up from his newly naked human body, and the woman turns slightly again to address him, “Well? There aren’t supposed to be any people down here!” 

Willing himself to change back, Bellamy runs away on all four paws. He can feel his black fur hitting the wind, and it’s comforting- knowing that no one has to know. No one can see him. He doesn’t have to tell anyone. 

_Does he?_


	2. I Can Protect You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke discusses what she saw in the woods with Kane- she also acquires a new responsibility.

“Look, Kane, I know what I saw!”  

“So, you are telling me that there is a species of what, mystical creatures, out in the woods?” The Acting Chancellor asked as they turned the corner of the camp- he was surveying the dirt to see if crops might grow. “Look, Clarke, because of your mom and late father, you get away with a lot... but this? I am not keeping everyone away from the resources we need based on your-” 

“What? My hallucination? My lies? You know me better than that-  _I don’t lie_ _,_ ” Clarke said, staring at the man in exasperation.  

“And this  _shape-shifter_ , did it say anything to you?” 

“No... I don’t even think it knew that it had become human. He looked surprised- he changed again and ran off as fast as he could.”  

“Do you think he’s a threat?”  

“No- but if there are others, they may be. We need to be careful- and we need to make sure we don’t accidentally kill any of them.”  

“Oh, so protecting the animals and us? How philanthropic of you, Clarke,” he said with a mild sneer, as he knelt to touch the earth.  

“Look, I don’t want  _any_  innocents dying, regardless of their race.” As Kane stood, Clarke made herself as tall as possible- making it clear that she was not backing down. Kane stood there, testing the soil between his fingers and thinking quietly. After sizing her up, he conceded.  

“Very well, you are now in charge of the hunt. Congratulations.”  

“Great,” Clarke muttered under her breath, while Kane walked away. As she began to turn back to the Arc, she heard a shuffling in the trees. Looking closely, she saw it- the wolf. He was undoubtedly a large wolf, rather thin, with sleek black fur, and dark eyes. Staring one another down, Clarke walked closer and offered her hand. The wolf reluctantly approached her, pawing first at the earth, he then sniffed her hand.  

“Do you have a name?” she asked, unsure about whether or not he could even understand her. The wolf nodded.  

“Do you understand me?” another nod, letting out a breath Clarke dropped her voice to almost a whisper, “My name is Clarke. I am in charge of the hunt now... Tell me how many of you there are... I can protect you.”  

At that, the wolf began to pull back. His eyes narrowed, and he flashed his teeth, but he didn't growl.  

“Clarke!” Her mother’s voice called from the Arc. Following the sound, Clarke told her to wait a moment. When she turned back- the wolf was gone. 


	3. The Howl of Night

Bellamy promises himself he will never look at Clarke again. He will never speak to her, never become human around her. It's too much of a risk- she's a huntress.  _ Just like Artemis, _  a voice in his head tells him. But as he runs through the woods, he shakes it away. How is that his human came from the sky? That he is meant to protect a hunter? Someone who will more than likely kill his own family, if her village is starving enough? 

Bellamy runs until he can’t catch his breath- he runs until he makes it back to the other side of the forest. This side is closer to a Grounder camp. The Grounders know better than to come to the woods- they know that the wolves, the birds, and  Atu  will not spare anyone who enters. 

_ “Then why are you sparing her?”  _

Bellamy feels  Atu  approach him- he knows, he has to. __

_ “I- she's... I changed because of her, Atu.” _

_ “I know. I have the stone- I can feel it when your magic works. Bellamy, these humans, they cannot be trusted.”  _ Atu  sits next to Bellamy with a thud. He can feel the eyes of the ancient Familiar resting on him. “ _ She is lying to you. She isn’t your human. She came from the sky... how could she be yours?” _

_ “What are you saying?” _

_ “When you see her in the woods again, you must kill her- and anyone she is with.”  _

_ “I can’t- what you ask- it’s not right,”   _

_ “Do it, or I will. Bellamy.”  _ Th e  bear commands with a growl,  _ “protect your pack.”  _

Although he nods to  Atu \- he decides in his heart that he will only kill in self-defense. 

* * *

That night, asleep in the cave, Bellamy dreams for the first time that he can remember. He sees Clarke- and another- a young man. They are lying together- sleeping when they wake to a wolf’s howl.

It’s a war cry. 

Its uttered by the voice of Bellamy’s sister, Octavia. 

Waking with a start, Bellamy runs to the human’s camp, as the howl sounds. The man from the dream comes out of a tent- holding a spear. As he raises his arm to throw it, Bellamy hits him square in the chest with his front paws, and pins him to the ground. It’s then he notices Octavia running past him, toward Clarke. 

Without thinking, Bellamy is facing his sister- growling at her, snapping his jaws, telling her to back down. 

_ “I have orders,” _  she insists. 

_ “Stand down, Octavia, please.”  _

_ “You would defend humans, after what they did to our family? To our pack?” _

Bellamy wants to explain the lore to her- to tell her that they were created for humans, that she would understand it if she found hers. But, before he can, she is running toward Clarke once again. With all his might, Bellamy tackles her. Clamping down on her neck, he holds her in a submissive position until she whines. 

_ “You will go- you tell  _ _ Atu _ _  that the one called Clarke and her people are off limits unless it is self-defense. Do you understand?” _   He lets her go, but keeps his offensive position- he is ready to pounce if need be. 

When Octavia doesn’t respond, Bellamy snarls at her and flicks his tail once again. In the distance, he hears Echo howl- a signal to retreat. With one final glance, the siblings know that this moment will change their fates forever. They are no longer brother and sister- they are now foes.

Turning to check on Clarke, Bellamy is blindsided by a gut-wrenching pain in the side. As Clarke screams- Bellamy can see his paws have turned to hands, and there is blood flowing from his side. 

“Finn! What have you done? He saved us!”

“What the hell, Clarke? What is that?” 

“I don't know... But, he isn't bad," Clarke pants, pulling the spear out, and holding something on the wound. "Help me, Finn! We have to stop the bleeding.” 

As Bellamy shakes uncontrollably, he begins to feel cold- and everything turns to black. 


	4. A Proper Introduction

 

“Relax Clarke, we’ve done all we can do. Now he needs to heal,” Abby offered her sympathy as she grasped her daughter’s shoulder. 

“I know. I would like to stay here though,” Clarke said before she could think better of it. She should get back to Finn. Finn who had just been in her bed that night. Finn who indiscriminately used a spear to hurt someone who was helping her. Finn- who she had no desire to see right now. Just because one doesn’t understand something doesn’t mean one should attack first and ask questions later- does it? 

“I don’t know what you’re expecting, Clarke. The shifter heals just like any other man, as far as I can tell. I put him in a temporary coma. He has a long road ahead of him- he won’t even know you are here.” Clarke wanted to argue, but she was too tired, so she settled for a nod. Something told her that this person, he knows she’s here. After all, he knew that the wolves were coming, didn’t he?  

“I’ll sleep on the sofa. I just don’t want to leave him. He doesn’t know anyone- and he might get scared.” 

“Fine, just don’t try to treat him. Come get me if any of the machines start to go off, okay?”  

Clarke gives her mother a nod before she exits. Now that she is alone with him, she gets a proper look at her hero. She flushes as she looks over him- He's at least six foot. His bone structure makes him look a bit like a warrior (or what Clarke pictured when she heard the word as a child). It comforts her to see that he has a peaceful look on his face.  

Clarke felt responsible for the wound that the wolf acquired, after all, he was protecting her. And then she had just gone and ripped the spear out- Clarke knew better. She couldn’t understand why she had panicked so badly. Usually, she is level headed in a crisis- but when he got hurt... 

Gently, she skims her finger along his. Reflexively, they open and close, making Clarke smile to herself. She wondered how bad off he was... She hadn’t seen the wound since the field- and well, she had to know. Donning some gloves, Clarke makes careful work of the bandages. To her complete and utter astonishment, the wound is almost gone.  

“What the?”  

“What can I say? I’m a fast healer,” The sound of the man’s voice makes Clarke jump. After recovering from her surprise, she looks at him sheepishly. He’s propped up on his elbows- and Clarke gets the distinct feeling that she wouldn’t kick him out of bed for eating crackers.  

“You speak English?” Apparently now is the time Stupid Questions with Clarke- he literally just spoke English. However, he is nice about her awkwardness. 

“Of course, I speak English,” he says with a smirk before he adds, “What do you take me for, some kind of animal?”  

At that Clarke can’t help but laugh, and she feels her face grow warmer and warmer in response to his wide smile.  

“I’m sorry, about the other day...” he says looking away, “at the stream. I promise I wasn’t trying to frighten you or violate you.”  

“I didn’t think you were,” Clarke says softly, remembering the look of surprise and confusion on his own face when he noticed he was, indeed, a naked human, “was that the first time you ever-?” 

“Yes,” he chokes, and Clarke has to wonder if it means a great deal to him that it happened around her, “My kind, we can only shift under a very specific set of circumstances- I thought I never would.”  

“What do you mean? Why?” 

“Because there were no humans.” As Clarke attempts to unpack that statement, the man catches her eye again, “My name is Bellamy.”  

 _“Bellamy...”_ The name rolls easily enough off of her lips, and it’s as if Bellamy enjoys the sound of it, “Bellamy, why do I feel as if I’ve met you before?”  

His expression turns from inquisitive to hopeful and even affectionate. He looks as if he is about to answer when the door to the infirmary opens, and Finn pops his head in.  

“Hey, Clarke... I wanted to check on you,” he says looking from Bellamy to her. Clarke definitely sees a flicker of jealousy- choosing to ignore it, she responds. 

“I’m fine. Bellamy and I were just talking.”  

“Bellamy? So, it has a name?” Finn says walking further into the room and folding his arms over his chest. 

“He.”  

“What?”  

“ _He_ , Finn. _He_ has a name. _He_ is a person.”  

“Oh, c’mon Clarke! I saw him! He was-” 

“ _He_  is sitting here, and can hear everything  _you_  are saying,” Bellamy says, opting to pull off all the leads and taking out the needle of his IV, “I’m kind of over this whole human thing- thanks for everything, Clarke.”  

As Bellamy stands the blanket falls and both Clarke and Finn are taken off guard by his lack of attire. Rolling his eyes, Bellamy makes a face- and gets into a stance- all to no avail.  

He tries again. Finn looks like he is two seconds away from making a smart ass comment- and Clarke definitely isn't in the mood to hear it.

“Uh, Finn, can you get him some clothes, please?” Finn nods and retreats without another word.  

Picking up the blanket, Clarke covers Bellamy with it, “What’s wrong?” 

“I don’t know... I- I can’t change back," he stutters, "What's wrong with me?" 

"Nothing Bellamy, you were severely injured, you need time," Clarke says, trying to comfort him. However, before she can say anything else, Bellamy falls to ground. While he screams, he clutches his head tight and curls into a ball.


	5. The Mistress of the Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy tells Clarke about his heritage- and what it means for them.

After the pain subsided, Bellamy found himself lying in bed.  

“What did you mean, when you said you couldn’t change back?” Clarke asked, worry showing on her face. 

Smiling at Clarke, he turned and spoke softly.  “I don’t know why, but I couldn’t turn back into a wolf. Last time it was so easy.” 

Something else was wrong, too. Bellamy felt cut off- as if the back-round static he had always heard was gone, “I’m cut off.”  

“What?”  

“From my pack... It’s how we communicate. We can transmit signals from our consciousness. I believe humans call it mind-reading? Anyway, I can’t hear them. My sister and Echo- they're gone,” he said, trying to concentrate- there was nothing but silence.

He was alone in his head. 

“That wolf that came last night was that your sister?”  

“Yes, that was Octavia. She was following orders- she doesn’t know that she can’t kill you.”  

Clarke straightened up at that. She didn’t know either.  

“Do you mean she wants to kill me?” Clarke asked, alarm showing in her eyes, “She wants to kill us? Me and my people?”  

“No. She doesn’t want to- Atu does.” 

“Who is Atu?”  

“The leader of The Familiars- he is trying to protect us. But I have to protect you, Clarke. I can’t let him kill you,” Bellamy said. Feeling desperate, he grabbed her hand, how could he tell her? How could he make her understand? 

“What is a... What is the thing you mentioned is that what you are?”  

Bellamy nodded, “You told me you felt like you had met me before, right? That’s how I felt, too. When I saw you. I felt like I was made for you, Clarke.” 

“That’s ridiculous-”  

“No, listen. I am a Familiar. Okay? It’s an ancient species, created by Artemis- a powerful ancient being. I believe the humans knew her as a Greek goddess. She is The Mistress of the Hunt. She gave higher intelligence and the ability to transform into humans to certain animals. A male and female of each species of the woods. The Wolves that she enchanted are my ancestors. The Bears, Atu’s. There are owls, ravens, robins, and cardinals. So many. There used to be deer, panthers, mountain lions. The Great Fire killed them all off. Except for the Wolves, some birds, and Atu. There may be more around the world, but I don’t know.” 

“The way Familiars are... We are made for humans. We are meant to serve our human. Since changed Familiars were in scarce supply, my mother mated as a wolf, with another Familiar who never met his human- he never changed. I was born a wolf, and I stayed a wolf until I met you, Clarke.”  

Clarke gave Bellamy a blank stare, and then shook her head, “but it’s impossible... Gods and Goddesses aren’t real...”  

“Then how do you explain me? And the fact that The Enchantment that was over me was broken the moment I saw you?” 

“Enchantment?”  

“Legend has it that Artemis went away, she left the wood in which the Familiars were created. The numbers of Familiars born began to increase. After all, if they breed in animal form, they can have entire litters- and they grow faster than humans. An enemy faction rose up. Refused to serve humans. They went about and slaughtered entire villages. As a result, Artemis bound our magic- made it contingent upon meeting our masters. The ones that rebelled, she bound them entirely- they could never turn human again.”  

“And now?” 

“And now, I serve you. It’s my purpose.”  

“But I’m no master,” she muttered, shaking her head.  

“Very well. I won’t call you that,” Bellamy said, their eyes meeting, “You don’t have to do anything that you are uncomfortable with. My purpose is merely to serve you and protect you. Even if I lose my wolf- I am still yours, Clarke.”  

“And if I don’t want you to serve me?”  

“Then I will respect that. Although for me, that is a fate worse than death,” Bellamy said, looking down at the ground, “If you want me to go, I will leave you.”  

“I-” Clarke stalled. Bellamy looked up to find her thinking with her eyes closed, “I don’t want you to go. But I don’t want you to stay out of obligation. Bellamy, you are welcome here. But do not have to be bound to me.”  

“Well, can I at least help you? You are head of the hunt now, correct? I am a good hunter. I can protect you. You can’t go into the woods safely anyway- not with Echo and Octavia looking for you.”  

At that, Clarke smiled, “Well, how could I say no to that?”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I'm just kinda playing with this fic at this point. It'll probably only have four more chapters (longer than this one, I think). But anyway, if your still reading and if you like it, thank you. I've definitely written better, but it's a fun idea- one that I hope to expand on more extensively in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece for The 100... I can't believe that it's an AU- but I felt inspired. If there is enough interest, I will continue.
> 
> As always, feel free to visit my Tumblr and Prompt me- kt-anansi is my username! I love comments, fic recs, and just chatting about my fav shows and OTPs.
> 
> Thank you to everyone for Kudos and Comments, ya'll are wonderful.


End file.
